


We'll be together again

by Halidom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidom/pseuds/Halidom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Washington before he passes away protecting King George makes a promise to his lover that they would meet in another life, but will they end up together in that life let us find out together through this journey through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be together again

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a roleplay I had done with my friend.

It was instinct. What was he supposed to do, watch as he was killed? No, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. Sure, the blade hurts in his ribs, but he's satisfied when the attacker runs, and George is safe. He offers a pained smile.  
"Told you I would save your life one day."  
George's face grew pale at a the sight, his heart beginning to ache.  
"No, no, no, no. I didn't want you to do that...Washington no..no.." the King's face grew to a mess of dismay and sadness, he didn't want this not at all....this was terrible, to him it was terrible he should have been stabbed.  
Washington's used to pain: physical, mental, immense, very little. But he isn't ready for the pain seeing his king crying brings. He reaches up to wipe the tears away.  
"Hey now, none of that. I don't want the last thing I see to be something as heartbreaking as you crying. Show me your smile, my lord."  
"I..can't help it, I don't want to lose you my dear general." He tries his best to give him a smile, all the while still crying. He can't help himself, he's shaking and crying like a child would at the loss of a favorite toy, or something more important. He never wanted this, he could deal with others dying, but not not Washington.  
Washington falls silent, listens to the despairing breaths of the king he's come to love. He realizes his silence may be disconcerting, so he tilts his head back to stare at him. "You won't lose me. I'll always be here," his hand moved to hover over his heart, "and I will be there, even when you cannot see you. No harm will come to you, so long as you live."  
The King's eyes shoot up to look at the other quietly he's still frowning at his beloved general. "...I...I know..but what am I supposed to do..." he stops looking around to see if there is any possible chance that he could carry the other to a doctor, all the while trying to catch his breath. "When...when I want to see you, and tell you how much I love you....and when I want to hold you...what am I going to do George." He looks down at the other with heart broken look, he stands up slowly. "Come on I'll...I'll find the nearest doctor...or someone..." the king is desperate to save Washington, more desperate than he was to Rule over America. He slowly and carefully despite his lack of strength, picks up Washington starting to walk as carefully as he can looking for the nearest doctor, there should be one right? There were a lot in America.  
"My king --" he interrupts himself with a fit of coughing. He's not surprised when blood stains his shirt, but he doesn't like the color it leaves in the king's shirt. "George, don't hurt yourself. I don't want you to look for hope where there is none." He manages to get out, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "And when you want to show that you love me, you just think about it. I will know of it, and feel your love in my next live." His eyes close for a moment. "We will meet again. This I swear."  
The king feels panic shoot through him like a bullet through his chest. He slowly sinks, to sitting on the ground with Washington in his lap. "...but....I.." he sobs for a good couple of minutes, he's an emotional wreck. "I...don't want..I don't want you to die....I..." he feels th lump in his throat begin to grow he gets quiet looking at Washington. "I love you...I love you more than my kingdom, I love you more than...my wife, I love you more than I could ever love anything...and I don't want this for you..." he gently runs his hand on top of Georges head humming a little bit, he's trying to calm down. "Th ...thank you my love..."  
It hurts to see him like this, hurts worse than any blade, or bullet, or any conceivable physical pain. With a weak grip, his hand wraps around his neck and pulled him down - just enough to give him a short, sweet kiss. He can't put that much effort into it as he used to. "I love you more than you know. I love you. But, as the moon can never quite see the sun, in this world, we could never be truly free. Perhaps, in our next life, I'll be able to love you as freely as I want. I look forward to it."  
The king feels his heart break further, hearing the words from the other male's mouth. It was apparent how he felt about the situation at hand. He places his hand on the side of George's face gently. "Perhaps, you are right my love...I hope to see and love you in the next life..." he keeps his fingers tips on the other's face lightly, he's smiling at the thought of freely loving the other man it seems like an impossible dream that he hopes comes true.  
With every passing second, he found it harder to keep his eyes open. But he wants to stay awake, wanted to remain alive, for his king. "I know we will," he mumbles, voice having lowered several volumes. He falls silent for a while, and when he next opens his mouth again, he's distressed with how hard it is to do so. "I'd like to be buried in Mount Vernon, beside my mother. Please."  
The king stays quiet looking at him gently, his eyes becoming pools of sadness at the words. "Yes, Mount Vernon I promise my love. Now rest...I'll see you in the next life...when we can finally be together...I promise. I love you my love, rest well." He leans down gently kissing his forehead. Washington's eyes closed, and for a moment, he doesn't feel anything. No fear, no pain, nothing - except for love. He smiles one last time before he falls limp in his lover's arms. George Washington is soon to be pronounced dead.


End file.
